Unless otherwise indicated herein, the disclosures in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Database products are becoming an increasing common element of a business enterprise. In-memory database technologies such as the SAP HANA® database produce are becoming more popular. Database designers have a wide range of technologies and design choices for implementing backend database systems in an enterprise. However, each database product has its strong points and its weak points. A database designer must therefore be able to select the most suitable database product for their particular application.
Typically, database designers spend quite a bit of time researching and identifying database candidates. Evaluation tools exist to assess a database's performance metrics, but the limited scope of functionality provided the by the evaluation tools limits the usefulness of the performance metrics. For example, typical evaluation tools focus on one or a few specific areas, and so the database designer can assess only a small part of the entire database product. Evaluation tools are typically specific for a given database product, and so testing across different database products with the same tool is not easily accomplished. Typical evaluation tools include:                DTM DB Stress—This evaluation tool provides stress testing only.        Agile Database Tools—This suite of tools only supports testing on database systems designed around the so-called Agile Data Method.        Online Database Functions Testing Tool—This tool only supports Oracle® function unit testing.        Hibernate—This tool only supports create, read, update, delete (CRUD) logic with low coverage for structured query language (SQL) statements.        
Database products typically have their own native performance benchmarks, functionality specs., simple test tools, and so on. However, the tools cannot accommodate different combinations of hardware environments and application requirements. In addition, there usually is no support for secondary development because of limited and proprietary application programming interfaces (APIs) to the database product.